


a smile so sweet

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Biting, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, drunk married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Nolan wakes up with a pounding headache and Nico passed out on his legs; he’s still got his boxers on, so that’s something, even if the rest of his clothes disappeared somewhere.





	a smile so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I felt like the Nico/Nolan tag needs some d/s porn, so here we are. There's nothing tag worthy in this, imo, just some rough sex and biting. There's mention of Nolan feeling like he might have a panic attack but it only lasts a few seconds and isn't really a panic attack. Enjoy.
> 
>  _schätzeli_ -little treasure in Swiss German
> 
> ETA: this takes place in Vegas, where the prospect stuff takes place there instead of Buffalo.

Nolan wakes up with a pounding headache and Nico passed out on his legs; he’s still got his boxers on, so that’s something, even if the rest of his clothes disappeared somewhere. Nolan really hopes that he didn’t get drunk and fool around with Nico, that’s something he’d like to be able to remember.

He cautiously opens his eyes and immediately regrets every life decision that he’s made that brought him to this exact moment; he hides under a pillow and ignores everything else to go back to sleep.

*

Nolan wakes up a second time and Nico’s already sitting on the edge of the bed going through his phone with an awful look on his face. “Hey, man, is everything alright?”

Nolan winces at the sound of his voice and manages to get up and stagger to the ensuite bathroom before Nico can answer him; he drinks some water and then brushes his teeth. He also ducks his head under the faucet and by the time he runs the towel over his hair, Nolan feels mostly human again.

He goes back into the bedroom and wanders to the mini-fridge to pull out a bottle of water before he goes and sits next to Nico on the bed. “What’s up, Hischie? You look like someone ran over your dog.”

“I wish it was that,” Nico tells him, frowning at his phone. “Have you seen -did you check your phone yet?”

“No,” Nolan answers slowly, raising his eyebrows; he looks around and sees it on the nightstand, it only takes a second to get up and get it, and open it. There’s a lot of notifications and when he opens his inbox, the sheer number of messages he has is staggering.

He settles back down on the bed next to Nico and idly scrolls through them, not opening one until he sees one from Khailer, just a link to some article with a bunch of shocked emojis.

“No,” Nolan repeats, horrified as he reads the article; he can feel his stomach sinking and when he sees the the picture of him and Nico, obviously drunk, grinning at the camera, with a -oh, god, that’s an Elvis impersonator, in the background and gold and silver decorations everywhere. It’s from instagram, according to the caption, and Nolan drops his phone on the ground like it bit him.

“Please tell me I’m still drunk,” Nolan says, his voice plaintive; he takes a deep breath and carefully picks his phone back up and clicks out of messages and brings up instagram instead; he’s got almost three hundred new assorted likes and comments and when he pulls up his feed, it’s filled with pictures of him and Nico, getting married. And drinking. 

“No, not unless being drunk feels like a shitty hangover now,” Nico tells him, surprising a small laugh from Nolan; Nico puts his phone down and leans back on his hands, stares up at the ceiling with an unreadable look on his face. 

Nolan buries his face in his hands, tries to think about this objectively; it’s not perfect, but it could have been worse. They could have killed someone. Or had their sextape leak. At least this way, his parents weren’t going to completely disown him. Just the thought of his parents makes him feel worse. 

“Fuck, Nico, my parents are going to kill me,” Nolan manages to get out, panic clawing at his throat and making him feel like he was going to hyperventilate. “My agent -oh, god, what team is going to want to draft a sub who’s dumb enough to get drunk and accidentally married.”

“Pats, it’s ok,” Nico tells him, his voice even; he looks at Nolan and whatever he sees on his face must concern him because next thing Nolan knows Nico’s hand is warm around the back of his neck and his head is pressed down against his knees, and Nico’s speaking to him, his voice even and calm; it’s so easy for Nolan to listen to what he’s telling him. “Deep breath, there you go. Just like that, Pats, in and out. That’s so good, buddy. Just keeping doing that until you feel better.”

“You should just call me ‘Nolan’,” he says after a few minutes; his eyes are squeezed shut still, but he feels a little better, less likely to have a panic attack right this second. Nico’s hand tightens on his neck and Nolan tries to ignore the way he wants to press into it. “We’re married, so you can probably call me by my first name.”

Nico chuckles and rubs his thumb over Nolan’s pulse; it makes Nolan shiver and he’s not sure when he went from being hungover and freaking out about being married to wanting to be on his knees staring up at Nico, but he’s not entirely sure it matters either. It’s a feeling he’s had to get used to over the past few months, the only thing different about it now is that Nico’s his husband now, and that’s never not going to be weird to realize.

“Husbands should probably call each other by real names,” Nico agrees easily; he’s smiling when Nolan sneaks a look at him and Nolan just, he _wants_ him. It’s not a new feeling, but it’s a really inconvenient time for it to show up again. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admits quietly a few seconds later; he hates how plaintive he sounds, like he needs to be taken care of all the time. He knows he sounds like he wants to curl up into a ball and let Nico make all the decisions for him and he’s sure Nico can tell just from his voice.

“Well, there’s two things we can do, that I can see,” Nico says slowly, like he’s trying to figure it out as he talks, “we can go get -the dissolve? Um,” Nico pauses, clearly at a loss for the right English word.

“Annulment?” Nolan suggests and he can’t help the way he flushes in pleasure when Nico grins and squeezes the back of his neck again.

“Yes! We can go get an annulment and everyone can see that it was just a mistake, nothing serious,” Nico hesitates for a minute; he takes a deep breath, clearly steeling himself for something and goes on, “or we can stay married and let everyone think we did this on purpose.”

Nolan straightens up and frowns; he looks Nico over carefully, trying to figure out what he’s thinking. Nico’s hand stays on his neck, loose and relaxed, and Nolan tries to tell himself he doesn’t care. “What do you mean ‘let them think we did this on purpose’? I’m pretty sure no one is going to think you wanted to marry me, dude.”

Nico raises his eyebrows at the vehemence in Nolan’s voice, but doesn’t address it beyond, “You’re sure about that? And I think we can pretend that we wanted to be married for this season, then get a quiet divorce when no one’s paying attention to us any more.”

“I don’t know,” Nolan says doubtfully, biting his lip, “We were pretty drunk last night, Nico, and I didn’t check all the messages on there, but there were at least a dozen texts from people saying that I told them I didn’t think I was going to get married before I won a Cup, so.”

Almost on cue, his phone goes off again and it makes him wince, imagining what someone was saying to him now. “And I know there’s a bunch of posts on instagram, too,” Nolan adds, almost apologetically; he wasn’t the only one to get drunk married last night, but Nolan’s pretty sure he was the one who posted all the pictures and videos of the two of them everywhere. 

Nico hums thoughtfully for a minute before he says, “Maybe we say we were going to wait until later to get married, but being together here, we were so happy that we couldn’t stop ourselves from getting married.”

Nolan opens his mouth to tell him why he was wrong, but closes it again quickly; he can see how it would work is the thing: Nolan’s never been very talkative about his personal life, not even with his family, really, preferring to keep things close until they’re a done deal, and not telling anyone he was seriously seeing someone until they were engaged is actually something that he would probably do. His family loves him, Nolan knows that, but they hardly ever press him about things, knowing that he’s not likely to tell them anything that way. 

He touches his throat, almost unconsciously, not wearing a collar this whole time would raise eyebrows, maybe, but it wasn’t unheard of, plenty of subs waited until they were married before they wore their dom’s collar full time; Nolan looks at Nico then, imagines what it would it feel like to be on his knees for him, to follow his orders because it’s what they both want and need in that moment and he shudders. 

Nolan knows that whatever they do, this _want_ he has for Nico isn’t going to go away anytime soon and it wouldn’t be fair to Nico if he agrees to this without telling him about it.

“If we really do this, I, uh,” Nolan takes a deep breath and makes himself look Nico in the eye before adds on, “I’m really attracted to you. Like. Seriously attracted to you.”

Nico looks back at Nolan for a long second before he says anything. “That’s fine, I wouldn’t expect you to do anything.”

“No shit, Nico, come on,” Nolan tells him, rolling his eyes; he gives him a friendly elbow and grins when Nico shoves him back. “I wouldn’t be friends with you if I thought you were that kind of douche, Jesus.

“I’m telling you because I want you to know and I just,” Nolan breaks off and shrugs; both of Nico’s hands are on his own legs and Nolan tries not to miss the feeling of it wrapped around his neck. “It’s not new, you know, and this seems like as good a time as any to tell you.”

Nico is quiet for a few minutes and Nolan would be worried, but he doesn’t look mad or upset, just thoughtful. “I have, ah,” Nico clears his throat and Nolan blinks when Nico’s cheeks turn dull red, “I always think you were hot and want to, like.”

Nico trails off, but Nolan can guess what he means when he looks away and refuses to look back at him. God, Nolan really wants to kneel for him. “Can I do something?” Nolan asks and he knows he sounds half out of it already, but this is the best news he’s heard in months.

When Nico nods hesitantly, Nolan gets up, moves until he’s in front of Nico and then he drops to his knees; he looks up at Nico and feels a little smug by the way Nico’s staring at him like he’s the second coming. It’s good to know that he wasn’t the only one weirdly invested in this.

“You look,” Nico breathes out, at a loss for words; he threads his fingers through Nolan’s hair and tips his head back so the line of his throat is bared. “Fuck.”

“You can pull my hair,” Nolan tells him, not faking the noise he lets out when Nico does just that or the way his eyes slide shut when he tightens his hold in Nolan’s hair and holds him still so Nico can bite his lip before he kisses him. “I like it,” he adds needlessly when Nico pulls back a minute later. 

Nico smirks at him, all cocky self-assurance now, and Nolan loves seeing him like this, how quickly he regains his footing. It’s so hot, the way Nico knows himself and his dynamic, how he knows what he’s capable of and acts accordingly; his hockey affects Nolan in almost the same way and he’s not sure how he’s going to manage to watch him play in the future without getting an inconvenient hard-on. 

“Hmmm, I wonder what else you like,” Nico muses, his voice already deeper than it normally was; it makes Nolan shiver, the realization that Nico was using his dom voice on him. “Safeword? Hard limits?”

It takes Nolan a little bit to focus on what Nico’s saying, what he wants from him; Nico doesn’t rush him, just keeps a tight grip on his hair and waits patiently for Nolan to speak. “It’s ‘olives’. And, uh, no scat or water play, like ever,” Nolan tells him, making a face; he tries not to judge other people’s kinks but that’s something that just grosses him out. Nico just nods easily and Nolan says a silent ‘thank you’ to whoever’s in charge of everything that Nico isn’t into that stuff. “Nothing permanent, nothing rough enough that I can’t play or skate. Anything that involves hurting my dick is just a solid no. 

“Um, I like getting spanked,” Nolan says in a rush, he can feel himself turning bright red in shame and embarrassment; it’s such a cliche, a sub who likes getting smacked on the ass, but it’s something that Nolan likes and he doesn’t do very often, but if he can’t trust his husband, accidental or not, with this than what’s the point of even scening together. “I like some name calling. And if you wanted to, uh, leave marks, that could be really good,” Nolan adds almost shyly, dropping his eyes so he wasn’t looking at Nico any longer.

He hasn’t scened in a while, since the top prospects game, and he knows it’s because of Nico, because of his own inability to get him out of his thoughts; Nolan’s not sorry for it, when it gets him this, but it does mean he goes under pretty fast. 

It’d be embarrassing but Nolan’s pretty sure Nico’s just as into it as he is.

He stirs a little bit later; he’s not sure how long exactly, time goes funny on him when he’s under, but he’s sprawled over the bed half on Nico’s chest, and Nico’s running his hand through Nolan’s hair, it feels nice. Calming in a way that tells Nolan that he’s probably already gone on Nico, accidental marriage be damned. It’s worrying, but Nolan feels too good to think about it right now, preferring to just concentrate on Nico’s hand in his hair and how amazing he feels post-scene. 

“Back?” Nico asks softly, slipping his hand down to loosely circle Nolan’s neck and rubs his thumb along Nolan’s pulse.

“I guess,” Nolan mumbles, shifting enough so he can cuddle Nico, throwing an arm across his chest and tucking his face against Nico’s neck, content to not move for a while. “What time is it?”

“Almost two,” Nico answers easily; there’s a sound that Nolan’s sleepy brain registers as Nico putting his phone on the nightstand and then Nico’s rearranging them, so Nolan’s face is next to his on the pillow, but they’re pressed against each other, legs tangled together and Nico’s hand is back around his neck, so Nolan takes the moving around in good grace, smiling when Nico presses a quick kiss to his lips. “You look so pretty on your knees, did I tell you?”

Nolan manages to smirk despite flushing bright red, feeling the heat color his face and all the way down to his chest. “I don’t think so, but you can go ahead and do it now, if you want.”

Nico grins, clearly delighted with Nolan’s answer; he slides his hand so he can press his fingers to the color on Nolan’s cheeks, drags his thumb down so he can brush it along Nolan’s bottom lip. “You look very pretty on your knees for me,” he tells him dutifully, his tone sounding amused and fond, before he adds slyly, “you also look gorgeous over my lap with your ass nice and red from my hand.”

Nolan shivers, picturing it in his mind: laid out on Nico’s lap, spread out and vulnerable, while Nico smacks his ass, over and over again, until he’s red and sore; until he can _feel_ it when he moves around, every time he sits he’ll remember what Nico did and it’ll be like having his dom’s hands on him all over again. “Nico,” Nolan manages to get out, too needy to be anything other than a whine and it makes Nolan flush even hotter, the realization that he’s this easy for it, for _Nico_.

Nico smirks, a hint of something mean to his voice when he says, “Is that what you want? My hand on you, marking you up and turning your ass red?”

Nico runs his hand down Nolan’s back, moves his thigh so he can press it against Nolan’s dick; Nolan gasps at the pressure and when Nico palms his ass and urges him on, Nolan eagerly starts rubbing off on Nico’s thigh. It's too dry to be anything other than painful, but it just spurs Nolan on, the sharp sting of dry skin on dry skin tipping over into pleasure fast enough to make Nolan shudder. 

“Can you come like this, you think?” Nico asks, sounding almost casual about it; there’s still an undercurrent to his voice, one that makes Nolan even more desperate. Nolan whimpers and tries to bury his face in the pillow, but Nico doesn’t let him: he threads his free hand in Nolan’s hair and pulls, tipping his head back so he can’t hide. He scratches his nails over the skin of Nolan’s ass, digging them in hard enough to make Nolan whimper; he blinks open his eyes and Nico’s watching him, all his focus and concentration on Nolan and what he’s doing to him: how’s he hurting him the way they both want.

“Sir, please, I,” Nolan whines, his hand clutching at Nico’s bicep; he’s leaking enough precome by now that it’s a little easier to grind down on Nico’s thigh and while he misses the painful drag from before, he still has to _work_ for his orgasm, grinding down franticly and keeping eye contact with Nico because he won’t let him look away. It’s overwhelming and amazing, and he feels like the center of Nico’s universe. 

He doesn’t go under, not really, but he does feel fuzzy, nothing around him in focus except for Nico and the hum under his skin, the _need_ he feels to obey his dom, to be good for him; he wants to come, but only if Nico thinks he should. If his dom thinks he’s earned it. 

“So sluttly,” Nico tells him, digging his nails into Nolan’s skin again and smirks when Nolan whimpers, his mouth open, “I bet you would take anything I want you to, and beg the whole time.

“You look so pretty like this, desparate for whatever I want to give you,” Nico goes on; he pulls Nolan’s head back so he can bite at his jaw and neck, his hand still tight in Nolan’s hair, just another layer of pain that makes Nolan ache and want. “I’m going to mark you up, leave bruises where everyone can see them, so they know you chose to give yourself to me.

“That makes you my slut, doesn’t it?” Nico asks, his voice deep and possessive, still slightly mean underneath it and it makes Nolan pant and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Yes,” Nolan manages to get out as Nico sets his teeth into the skin high up on Nolan’s neck and bites down, sucking on the skin to make sure it bruises, “yes, sir, I’ll do _anything_.”

“I know you will,” Nico says, kissing the spot he was worrying with his teeth a few seconds earlier and squeezes Nolan’s ass, making an encouraging noise when Nolan moans and thrusts down against Nico’s thigh. “You’ve been very good for me, _schätzeli_ , and you look so gorgeous like this, all needy and mine, you can come whenever you want to. You’ve earned it, _schätzeli_ , you did everything right.”

The praise makes Nolan’s head spin, like he’s drowning in Nico’s pride in him, the feeling tangling with the needy desperation that’s making him whine and forget everything but grinding against the taut muscles in Nico’s thigh, clumsy in his eagerness to get off now that Nico’s given him permission.

It doesn’t take long and Nolan kind of blanks out, he can hear himself say ‘thank you’ and ‘sir’, over and over again, along with Nico’s name, but it seems far away and distant, and by the time he can focus properly again, his face is resting on Nico’s chest and he’s running his hand through Nolan’s hair and murmuring something in what's probably Swiss German, under his breath. He sounds so affectionate and happy, it shorts out Nolan’s brain amd in between that and the endorphins still floating in his system, it seems inevitable that he tells Nico, “I want to wear your collar.”

Nico freezes for a long second and Nolan tenses up, ready to pull away if Nico wants him to leave; Nolan opens his mouth to say _something_ , he's not even sure what, but Nico wraps his hand around Nolan’s neck and it feels different this time, heavier, like it means more than it did the other times Nico’s done that. He squeezes Nolan’s neck and it makes Nolan bite back a moan; his grip is firm and it's not hard for Nolan to imagine that it’s Nico’s collar around his throat right now instead of Nico’s hand.

“You want that?” Nico finally asks, his voice rough and possessive, almost a low growl that makes Nolan shudder; he feels arousal pooling in his stomach again and he almost whimpers at the thought of coming again, of being that wrung out and oversensitive. 

“Yes,” Nolan answers breathlessly, swallowing just so he could feel Nico’s fingers work against his throat. “I want it so bad, Nico, I want everyone who looks at me to see I belong to you.”

“I want that, too,” Nico tells him, moving them around so Nolan was on his back and Nico was on top him, his body covering Nolan’s, so Nolan feels grounded and safe. “We will go pick a collar out together, before the draft, so by then everyone will know.”

“Nico, please,” Nolan begs when Nico starts sucking and biting on the skin in the hollow of his throat; Nolan tugs on Nico’s hair, trying to get him to kiss him again, moaning happily when Nico lets himself be pulled back up and bites Nolan’s lip before kissing him roughly. 

“Fuck, sir, will you fuck me, please?” Nolan asks breathlessly when Nico pulls away from his mouth and pinches Nolan’s nipple, his nails digging into the sensitive skin and making Nolan arch up into the pain; Nico sets his teeth there next and it _hurts_ so much, in the exact way that Nolan needs. 

By the time Nico starts opening him up, fingers carefully stretching him and bite marks decorating his thighs, Nolan feels like he’s going to fall apart: every stab of pleasure that Nico gives him is intertwined with pain because his body is overloaded on sensation and isn’t sure how to process anything any more. It’s better than anything he’s ever done before: being hurt this way, by someone he trusts, that he _belongs_ to in a way that no other dom has come close to.

They fuck with Nolan on his back, his hands pinned above his head by Nico’s fingers wrapped around his wrists like a pair of cuffs and one of his legs over Nico’s shoulder, the other wrapped around Nico’s waist; Nico feels so deep inside him, every shift of his hips rubbing his dick against Nolan’s prostate and making him cry: wordless, begging noises that sound like they’re being forced out with every thrust. 

After, Nico cleans him up with a washcloth, talking to him in a low, warm voice, gently pressing against the bruises that decorate Nolan’s skin; he curls up around Nolan once he’s done, runs his fingers through Nolan’s hair and tells him how he good he was, how proud Nico is of him, how pretty he’s going to look with Nico’s collar around his throat.

Nolan relaxes back into Nico’s body, content to let Nico be in charge for right now; he can let Nico take care of him for a little while longer, then they’ll deal with everything that’s happened and they’ll figure it out.

Together.


End file.
